


The Assassin's Grief

by Elizabethtudor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara grieves the loss of Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin's Grief

The playing cards were exactly where he left them. Sara reached for one, her fingers grazing their well worn edges. It started as a simple bet: who had the best poker face. Then it was a way to gamble away the spare hours spent on the Waverider, floating through time and space. It later become something more, an excuse, a way for them to linger by each other's side, breathing in perfect harmony. She never knew how much she treasured those moments until now. She should have said something. She should have stopped him. They all should have. 

"I'm not here to die like some martyr," he told her once. "I know what I am."

"Thief," she had told him. 

"Assassin," he countered. 

But he never judged her for it. He knew how hard it was to kill, how the lives taken wrapped around your soul and squeezed until you woke up late at night gasping for breath. She wanted redemption. She was never quite sure what he wanted. Sometimes she would look into his cold, calculating eyes and swore she saw something different. Maybe a ghost of who he was before his first job, the person he might have been. She wished she had asked him, had gotten to know that side of him. He said he wasn't a hero. He never was a good liar.

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, her vision a blur. Damn you, Leonard Snart, she thought to herself. You had to go and be the goddamn hero. 

"I don't leave my crew behind," he said. Even when he was a thief, he had his loyalties. She should have known he would never leave Mick to die. Leonard Snart was never going to be someone's puppet, and he sure as hell was not going to watch his oldest friend die. He would spit in the face of Savage, the Time Masters, and even destiny itself. She felt the rage within her burn bright, the urge to kill creeping over her body. If Leonard Snart was going to die a hero, she would make sure his death was not in vain. 

She could feel still feel the warmth on her lips from the kiss they shared, the only one they ever would share. The potential of what this could have been overwhelmed her and she sunk down onto the ground. I was never good at this, she thought. For half a moment, she wanted Laurel, someone who understood her better than anyone. But there was mission she needed to finish. Grieving wasn't something an assassin was adept at. Vengeance however... 

But Leonard never saw her as just a killer. And she never believed him when he went on about his crooked ways. Maybe she should have. Maybe he was a thief. And if that was the case, then the last thing he had ever stolen was her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the way I cope with the death of one of my favourite characters and my ship is to make myself incredibly sad. I apologize.


End file.
